highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeronautica
These are the standard configurations of Ludd-produced atmospheric and trans-atmospheric craft, The Ludd design philosophy leads to two general approaches when it comes to these craft. The first is to use stealth systems partly derived from archaeotech that Niko has access to, and partly home-brewed designs, to reduce augur signatures and visibility of the craft, thereby reducing the chance of detection and successful attacks. The second, used on craft where stealth is not the priority, is to increase survivability by employing forcefield technology based on STC designs that have been tweaked a little by Yeoman. Autocannon (regular and gatling), missile pods, and melta bombs/missiles are the typical weaponry of aeronautica in the House Highdown armoury. Gatling stubbers are employed for door/hatch gunners and Special Rules Spacecraft This vehicle may exit the atmosphere. While in the atmosphere it may operate as a skimmer or ﬂyer at the pilot’s choice. It gains all beneﬁts and drawbacks of skimmers and ﬂyers. If operating as a ﬂyer, it must be moving at least half its cruising speed at all times lest it begin a terminal dive to the earth below. In either case, if it becomes completely immobilised due to damage, count the vehicle as destroyed instead as it crashes to the ground (or begins to fall out of the sky in a terminal dive). Reinforced Hull When a vehicle with a Reinforced Hull receives a Critical Hit, halve the result, rounding up. This quality does not affect rolls on the Critical Hit chart generated by Righteous Fury. Ludd Power Field As per imperial vehicle power field, optimised for small craft (rating 80, overload on 01-05). Takes up some carrying capacity or ammunition space. Ludd Stealth Systems Various modifications that reduce the vehicle's size category by two steps for the purposes of detection and targeting (i.e. -20 to detect/hit). Typically results in trade-offs with armour Designs Gun Cutter Type: Spacecraft (budget thunderhawk) Tactical Speed: 25 m/ 14 AUs Cruising Speed: 2,000 kph/ 5 VUs per Strategic Turn in space Manoeuvrability: +0 Structural Integrity: 45 Size: Massive (+30 to hit) Armour: Front 40, Side 35, Rear 30 Crew: Pilot, Co-Pilot, Tech-Priest Enginseer, 3 Gunners''' ' Special rules: Ludd power field Carrying Capacity: Max room for 25 or equivalent cargo.(no quarters)' ' Weapons 1 Pilot-operated twin autocannon (HE ammo) 2 Gunner-operated twin autocannon (AP ammo) 1 Gunner-operated earthshaker cannon with autoloader 2 Passenger-operated ramp-mounted gatling stubbers Fury Interceptor Greater flexibility and easier to manufacture than typical lascannon-focused Fury, at the expense of raw destructive power against hardened targets. Priority vessels fitted with power fields. Craft rating: +8 (including -2 for autocannons) Speed (VUs): 10 Squadron size: 20 Durable (p15 BK, except reduces losses by two thanks to power field) Type: Spacecraft (multirole fighter/strike craft) Tactical Speed: 30 m/ 20 AUs Cruising Speed: 2,500 kph/ 10 VUs per Strategic Turn in space Manoeuvrability: +5 Structural Integrity: 35 Size: Massive (+30 to hit) Armour: Front 36, Side 36, Rear 30 Crew: Pilot, Co-Pilot, Forward gunner/crew chief, Tech-Priest Enginseer ' Special rules: Reinforced hull, spacecraft, Ludd power field Weapons 1 Forward Gunner-operated twin-linked long barrelled autocannon 2 Pilot-operated gatling autocannon Penetrator rounds on autocannon 12 co-pilot operated void-capable missiles (can be replaced with equivalent ordnance for ground attacks) Pilot Operated Linked Weaponry: All weapons classiﬁed as “Pilot-operated” may all be ﬁred by the pilot as one shooting action, at targets no more than one AU apart. Roll for hits and damage separately with each weapon. Starhawk Bomber Craft rating: +5 (including +5 due to melta bombs) Speed (VUs): 5 Squadron size: 10 Durable (p15 BK, except reduces losses by two) Type: Spacecraft (tactical space bomber/stratofortress) Tactical Speed: 15 m/ 10 AUs Cruising Speed: 1,800 kph/ 6 VUs per Strategic Turn in space Manoeuvrability: -10 Structural Integrity: 45 Size: Massive (+30 to hit) Armour: Front 35, Side 35, Rear 30 Crew: Pilot, Co-Pilot, 5 Gunners, Bombardier, Tech-Priest Enginseer Carrying capacity: Forward rack with 10 anti-ship missiles (or equivalent); rear bays with 40 melta bombs (or equivalent) Special rules: Spacecraft, Bomber, Reinforced Hull, Ludd Power field 1 Forward Gunner-operated gatling autocannon 2 Gunner-operated Twin-linked Long-barrelled autocannon turrets 2 Wing-mounted Remote Gunner-operated Twin-linked heavy bolter turrets Ludd Shark Assault Boat Craft rating: +8 (including +3 due to stealth systems) Speed (VUs): 10 Squadron size: 8 ' ' Type: Spacecraft (stealth assault boat) Tactical Speed: 28 m/ 18 AUs Cruising Speed: 2,400 kph/ 10 VUs per Strategic Turn in space Manoeuvrability: -10 Structural Integrity: 50 Size: Massive (+10 to hit) Armour: Front 45, Side 40, Rear 25 Crew: Pilot, Co-Pilot, Gunner/Crew Chief, Tech-Priest Enginseer Carrying capacity: 40 soldiers ' ' Stealth systems - internal heat sinks and thermal baffling (counts as two size categories smaller, i.e. +10 to hit instead of +30) ' ' 1 co-pilot operated melta breacher 1 gunner-operated autocannon ' ' Ludd Marauder Heavy Strike Craft Size: Enormous (+20 to hit) Armor (AP): Front 27/Sides 27/Rear 22 Structural Integrity (SI): 30 Tactical Speed: 18 AU Crew: Pilot, Navigator, Bombardier, Nose Gunner, Tail Gunner, Turret Gunner Maneuverability: +0 ' ' ''' Destroyer version * 3x Twin-linked Nose-mounted Autocannons * 1x Rear Turret Ludd Gatling Cannon * 1x Dorsal Turret twin-linked autocannon * 8x Hellstrike Missiles * 6x Bombs or 3x Heavy Bombs Bomber version * Forward and rear twin autocannons * 12,200kg internal bomb bay * 6,400kg bomb wing mounts Colossus version * Stealth optimisation (only 1 step better) * Single super bunker-buster melta bomb Vigilant version * Ludd stealth systems * Advanced surveillance package ' ' Ludd Valkyrie Combat Troop Carrier Type: Flyer/Skimmer Size: Enormous (-10 to hit) Armor (AP): Front 13/Sides 13/Back 13 Structural Integrity (SI): 20 Tactical Speed: 11 AU Crew: Pilot, Navigator, Two Door Gunners Maneuverability: +10 Ludd stealth systems''' ' Weapons: 1x Nose-mounted autocannon 2x Door-mounted gatling stubbers 2x Missile/missile pod hardpoints Special: Can carry 12 Imperial Guardsman or 8 in power armour ' ' Ludd Vulture Close Support Gunship Type: Flyer/Skimmer Size: Enormous (-10 to hit) Armor (AP): Front 18/Sides 18/Back 18 Structural Integrity (SI): 25 Tactical Speed: 11 AU Crew: Pilot, Navigator Maneuverability: +10 Ludd stealth systems' ' Enhanced sensor package (long-range auspex) ' ''' Weapons: 1x Nose-mounted autocannon One of: * 1x Under-Wing Twin-linked Ludd gatling autocannon * 4x missile (or pod) hardpoint Lightning Air Superiority Fighter 1x nose and 2x wing-mounted long-barrel autocannons with AP ammo (can use HE or incendiary ammo for ground attack); 4x air-to-air missile (or missile pod/guided bomb for ground attack)Category:Vehicles Category:Materiel Category:Ludd Designs